


I'll Never Leave You Behind

by SongsofPsyche



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: APRIL FOOLS!!!, Gen, I wrote this back when I was 15, Love, What the Hell, alien - Freeform, first fanfiction ever written, this is part of an April Fool's joke, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures with Aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You Behind

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools! 
> 
> So before you flame, let me explain. So. I started writing in high school as an outlet. Believe it or not, I was not the most popular or graceful back then. I had terribly face acne, was awkwardly skinny and fat at the same time and I hated talking to people, so I would sit in my room and write in my journals. Ten years ago, I discovered this wonderful site called fanfiction.net, that had all these stories written about movies by writers just like me. I was so excited. So, I immediately started writing my first fiction, “I’ll Never Leave You Behind” mainly because I was both fascinated and scared by the Alien series and needed to write through my fears. Let me tell you, that story is horrible. Go read it for yourself and leave me a nice comment. The spacing is all-wrong, it switches back and forth from past and present tense, the grammar is terrible and I could go on and on. I’ve been meaning to fix it, I really have but I think I keep it up the way it is as a reminder. It shows me how far I have come as a writer. And it is all because of YOU, my readers and my fans. Thank you all so so so much for all the reads, comments, favorites and follows. You mean the world to me and I wouldn’t be here without you.
> 
> Thank you so much!

The Dark clouds threaten rain once again, Kate stares out the window "when will this rain ever stop

The Dark clouds threaten rain once again, Kate stares out the window "when will this rain ever stop?" she thinks, she sighs, then keeps walking down the long dreary hallway of Hadley's Hope, into her schools Math Department. As she picks up her books from her locker, Jake, the head of the department walks by. She quickly turns away and blushes, ever since she laid eyes on Jake 3 weeks ago when her family moved to Hadleys Hope, she has had the biggest crush on him. He was hot. Tall and athletic, his piercing blue eyes stood out on his flawless face, his short blonde spiked hair made him punk and clean cut at the same time. He was totally off limits and she wanted him. Jake sees her and smiles, "Hey Kate, hows it goin?" he asks, she smiles "Hey Jake" she says, unable to say more, shyness overcoming her. Someone calls Jake and he leaves, Kate sighs "why cant i ever say anything when im around him?" she asks herself in disgust, then heads off to her math lesson. "Ok, so I take the square root of x and cos to get ride of the square, then i divide?" Kate asks, confused, her math tutor, John shakes his head "Maybe, maybe not'" he says, she stares at the equation, "oh, i multiple 4 on both sides?" she asks, not sure, John shrugs "i dunno, you tell me" he says, she sighs "argh, i hate it when he does this" she thinks. She looks over the problem again "multiple by 4 on both sides" she says "no" John says, she gives him a questioning look, "yes its right, i know its right" she thinks. Just as she's about to argue with him, an alarm sounds thoughout the center. Johns eyes widen "crap" he says, she again, gives him a questioning look "what is it?" she asks, John doesn't answer, he puts his pencil down and starts flipping over the carpet in his office room. she watches as he pulls up a trap door. "quickly inside" he says, Kate gets up, still confused, still holding her pencil and books. He points at them, "leave those here, but bring your cell" kate nods, then,she sets her things down, checks her pocket for her cell phone, follows john though the trap door. The room she enters is empty, but there is another trap door right below her feet. She carefully steps around it and watches as john opens up that one, and motions for her to go though it. Still confused, she does what shes told. When she enters though the trap door, she finds herself in a small room, equipped with a couch, refriderator,computors, a couple lamps, a table and a small video monitor. John bolts the trap door and quickly turns the lamps on, their glow making the room feel homier. ""John, whats going on?" kate asks, but he only shhs her and walks over the the video monitor and turns it on. Kate sees John's office, the room they were just in. she looks longlingly at her bag, wishing that she had brought it with her. then, she sees movement; a creature, with a round pointed head, sharp black teeth, mechanical looks body and hands, and a long blade-like tail. it stands about 5 feet tall and is drooling. Kate cant see any eyes, but she is sure that it is peering though the window, then its head turns in the direction of the camera and Kate shudders "its like its looking right at me" she thinks. She takes a couple steps back and steps into john, who pats her shoulder reassuringly and motions that they were safe. Kate nods and turns away from the screen. Suddenly, a door next to the fridge opens, making Kate jump. She turns around and sees Patrick, another teacher. John sees him and nods at him, but Patrick looks sullen. "they took him, after killing off about ten people, another one took him, they got Jake." he says, and kate's heart drops. "What?" John asks, panick in his voice "they, it took him, one got him and dragged him off, down though one of the shafts, i tried to save him, but it was too strong." Patrick says, sittting down in one of the chairs at the table. Kate listens, hardly believing what she was hearing, that thing, took Jake. Her beloved Jake. why hadnt she talked to him? She sits on the couch, "they never told us about huge man eating cockroaches when they told us were were being transfered here" she thought moodily. Her family moved around alot, since her dad was part of the International Space Goverment, he had gotten and new job on this planet, LV-426, in the colony Hadley's Hope. "we need to do something" she heres Patrick say, and perks up, "yes! were gonna have a rescue mission!" she thinks excitedly, but then john shakes his head, " we cant, we dont know where the nest is, and even if we did, he'd be infected by the time we got to him" he says firmly. "But..." Patrick tries to argue "there's nothing we can do! its hopeless!" john cuts him off, raising his voice. Patrick sighs, then says " so your just going to sit here and do nothing?" he argues John nods his head " we cant do anything" he says, hotly, then he gets up and walks towards the fridge, pretending to be interested in looking for food. Kate look away and stares at the video monitor. She sees the creature, inside John's office, sniffing the ground were the trap door was, it sniffs more and drools, then takes it's mechanical bug like hand and flips over the carpet. "Guys" Kate's whispers, Patrick and John ignore her, still mad at each other. "Guys, GUYS!" Kate shouts, they both turn and stare at her, she simply points at the monitor, which shows the creature lowering itself into the trap door. Both John and Patrick swear loudly, "why weren't you watching the screen!" John shouts at Patrick. They hear banging from over head, "its above us!" Patrick yells, then with a huge bang mixed with a hiss, the creature crashes though the ceiling, knocking Kate into a corner. She scrambles up and quickly hides beneath a cabinet. John and Patrick grab guns and shoot at it, Kate covers her hears, terrified. The creature hisses at them, a low snakelike sound. It swipes its tail at Patrick, who ducks and shoots at it with his gun. the creature howls as white goo spurts from the wound on its tail. Patrick yells as some of the goo lands on him. Then, suddenly from below, they hear a screech, low and mechanical, vibrating the floors. The creature growls, then jumps with supernatural strength up though the hole it created in the ceiling, and vanishes. Kate stares at the spot where it disappeared, then gets up, stepping over the debris from the ceiling. Patrick and John are standing near the kitchen, John rummaging though the kitchen drawers, trying to find a first aid kit for Patrick, who's arm is bleeding. She quickly walks over them, "what the HELL is happening!" she screams at both of them. John raises his eyebrows at her. "Now your getting loud, you should talk like this all the time, Kate" he says, she glares at him "i hate it when he says stuff like that" she thinks darkly. She was a very shy person and he was always telling her to speak up, because her voice was naturally soft."Are you going to tell me whats going on?" shes asks, quieter then before. John nods, "we live on planet LV-426" John starts, "they told you this planet was uninhabited, right?" he asks,she nods " well, its not, that creature you say, live here too, with us" he says, kate just nods "what is it?" she asks "it doesnt have a name, i just call it "the alien"" John answers. "we've been trying to track down their nest, but we havent been able to find it." he countinues "theres more of them?" Kate asks, both John and Patrick nod, " we think theres a colony, but were not sure, one only appears every few months, an it goes around and eats or takes people, then it just, disapears" John says, kate just nods, then asks "so, they just take people?" john nods "yea, those people, that they take, just dissappear, we never see them again" john says "like Jake" kate tells them, and they nod sullenly. She then sits down at the table " we need to find the nest" she says, a little louder the expected, they stare at her, surprised. " we need to rescue jake" she tells them, " he would of done the same for you guys" she says. they countinue to stare at her. Kate taps the table with her fingers. Both John and Patrick sit down next to her. " find the nest?" John repeats, she nods, John shakes his head. " we dont know were it is, we cant, we dont know how" he says to her. "We need to get outta here" Patrick says, "what if it comes back?" he asks. " you said there were other rooms? right? lets go into one of those" Kate says, " then you can tell me what you know about the nest'" she countinues, john rolls his eyes, " we dont know that much, Im telling you, its hopeless. we cant save jake" he says. "what?" kate asks, ' we cant just leave him behind, he designed this whole department, hes like your boss! i think he would try to save you if you were taken" Kate tells them, John and Patrick stare at her "Jakes me roomate" John Whispers, Kate nods, taking that as a yes. "ok lets go into the other room" she says, then they stand up and follow her silently out the door that Patrick had entered earlier. The enter the next room and John closes and bolts the door. the room is identical to the one that they just left, except that the video monitor shows the main office, instead of John's office. " you have no dea where the nest is? " kate clarifyies, both JOhn and Patrcik shake their heads. " ok, ummm" kate trails off, they sit in silence for a bit, then an idea occurs to Kate. "Does Jake have a cell phone?" she asks, both John and Patrick nod, " what if he still has it on him, if we called, or texted him, we'd be able to trace the single, or he'd be able to call back" she says. " how are we gonna do that?" john asks, kate roles her eyes " with my phone's tracer" she says, then pulls out her phone, it being the latest model on the market, it carried a tracking device to trace other phones. John and Patrick nod, impressed, "whats his number?" shes asks, john flips out his phone and recites "(876) 756-2865", she nods and types the number into the tracer. It takes awhile, and they sit in tense silence, fianlly, the phone beeps, and kate looks at it " wowa, it says hes here, but way underground" she says, showing him the trace map. John shakes his head, " that so helpful" he says sarcastically, "he probally dropped it or left it in his office". " wait, lets call him" patrick says, excited, joh nods, "ok, kate you call him" he says. Kate stares at him, "what? why? i dont even know him!" she says, john shrugs " just do it, your the one who wanted to rescue him" he says. Kate blushes, the nods and types in Jake's number, but gets his voicemail. she sighs, the hangs up "voicemail" she says, and they shrug. " do you have a layout of the building?" kate asks, Joh nods, then gets up. Kate puts her cell phone on the table. " do you think he'll call back?" she asks Patrick, who shrugs, "i doubt it" he says, they wait for john to come back with the several minites he does and lays the maps down at the table, flattening them out. Kate accesses the tracer on her cell, and says " it says hes somewhere in the middle, like right around here" she points to a spot right in the middle of the map. " thats like right were the main heat generator is, he couldnt be there" John says, " why not?" she asks, John shrugs, " its hot down there, and nobody ever goes down there, just repair men. wait...repair men" he trails off, " hey patrick, when was the last repair men down near the generator?" he asks, Patrick scrathes his head, "uh yesterday, i think" he says. John nods, " when was the last attack?" he asks, Patricks eyes open wide, realizing something, "last month, when the heat wasnt working! and the time before, when the heat wasnt working again! the aliens are somehow feeding off the repair men! they garb them, and i dunno, eat them! then they come out here and grab more people, to i dunno, keep food for their babies? i know there more then one" he says, kate nods " that makes sense, back were i used to live, we have these insects, called Wasps, and the wasps would attack anything that came into their nest, then they would go out and bring in extra food, so that would have extra incase someone else tryed to ruin their nest" she says. they look at eachother excitedly, " so we think the nest is definatly somewhere near the generator, were its warm. maybe they lay eggs?" john wonders outloud. Kate nods in agreement, " they do look like insects, i bet they do, and they need an incubator. Just as she says this, her cell phone buzzes, she takes it, "its a text message, from (876) 756-2865" she says, John's eyes widen, " thats Jake's number" he says, " what does it say?" Patrick asks, kate opens the message, and reads " help me".

Little did they know that Jake was actually far closer then they anticipated, just 5 stories beneath them, Jake lay cocooned to the wall of the once was generator room. The Aliens who inhabited it had turned it into their home, greensih black slim covers the walls,but in a way, it was very organized, there were ornament like things on the wall,making it seem like these creatures were more civilized then they seemed. Being from a naturalist's background, Jake longed to get up and look closer at the creatures social structure,but it seemed like their greatest wish was to eat him,so he couldnt . Plastered to the wall, Jake had no hope of escape. The material cocooning him was as hard as cement. He didnt remeber being put up like this, just one moment, he was running down the hallway, and the next he had woken to horrible pain coming from all over his body. He could barely open his eyes, becasue he was covered in slim that stung his face and neck. He was laying vertically on the wall, his limbs bent in awkward angles , the only thing suspending him was the cocoon holding him to the wall. Just as he was about to give up hope, his cell phone ran from inside his pocket, after a hard struggle, he had managed to get and arm particially free and grab it, then text the person who called. It was hard, his fingers in his right hand had broken somehow during the period were he was unconscious, and even typing the simplest words caused excruciating pain. He closes his eyes, hardly believeing that he was going to die like this, then his phone buzzes, mustering up his stregth, he opnes his yees and tilts his phone towards him so he can see the message , and reads;"were is the nest? we are coming to rescue you". Hope fills him for a secound, then reality hits him. there coming to save him. they cant, they'll get hurt, or killed. he cant let them come out, but the desire to survive overpowers his commen sense, and he types, with difficulty, " generator" .

Kate's phone buzzed once again, making her jump. They had been sitting at the table silently, waiting for a reply. She quickly opens her cell and read outloud the message, " generator". John looks up, " hes in the generator room? thats were the nest is?" he asks, astounded, Kate nods, " apparently, well, what should we do? where is the generator?" she asks, john pulls the map on the table, " we are here" he says, pointing, " and the generator is here" he points again to a differant spot. Kate looks it, " its like just a couple rooms below us" she says, John nods. " is there a way to get down there?" kate asks, and john nods again, pointing to a passageway on the map. "If we take this hallway, down, it'll lead us right to the generator" John says, tracing the path with a pencil.. Kate nods, " ok, but we need to make sure those, those things don't follow us, or lead us into a trap" she says thoughtfully. John nods " we need, like a distraction, something that will make them leave the nest, so we could go get Jake" he says and Kate nods, "I'll do it" Patrick says, abruptly, they stare at him, "I'll go out and, I dunno, make some noise, run around. It'll buy you time to get Jake out. He says, Kate nods again, " thank you" she says gratefully. " Alright, lets plan out what were gonna do" john says, clapping his hands, they all turn towards the map and start planning their rescue mission. Several hours later, Patrick crawls though the trap door in the main office quietly. Equipped with drumsticks and a couple grenades, he quickly walks down the deserted hallway, hoping that their plan would work. 2 hours before, he, john and Kate had conceived a plan, not to harm the aliens, but to distract them and bring them up from their nest. While he caused the distraction, john and Kate would sneak down and rescue Jake, then they would get the heck off this planet, and get Jake to a hospital, if he needed one. The rest of the people on Hadley's Hope had already evacuated and left, leaving the hallways dark and deserted. As Patrick walked down them, anger filled him, the other people, his friends and family had left him behind, they had put their will to survive first and hadn't even looked back to see if he, Kate or john were still alive. This anger had volunteered him to be he decoy, just the though of abandoning Jake made him sick. The strong desire to see him again, alive and well drove all the fear out of him and he entered the dark jam room were the jazz band used to practice. Patrick sat down, behind the drum set, tool a deep breath and starting banging away, making so much noise his ears hurt.

Down in the nest, Jake senses movement and opens his eyes a crack, he sees 1,2,3,4 creatures emerge, one by one from a hole in the ground, they ignore his as they leap up and go though a shaft in the ceiling. Jake wonders vaguely were they are going, and if someone will rescue him. His thoughts wander away from reality, as he remembers just a few hours ago he had had a future, and now, he just wanted it all to end. He could feel himself getting weaker by the minute, until finally, he slips back into unconsciousness. Below him, though the dark hole, the remaining creatures sense more movement from above, minutes ago, they had sent scouts out to see what the loud rhythmic banging noise was, but they were growing restless, they didn't like this drumming noise. One by one, the entire colony crawls out though the hole, hundreds of them, to find the source and to make it stop. Leaving the nest unwatched was a risk, but the noise had to stop. Kate and john hear Patrick drumming in the jam room, they nod at each other, and this was their cue. Quickly, they grab their stuff and follow the map to the hallway that leads to the generator room. They walk silently, trying to be quiet so that they don't make too much noise. The hallway to the generator is long, and they have to walk down 5 staircases. By the end of the 5th, Kate is out of breath and there is a stitch in her side. Fear clouds her thoughts and she trips and falls into john, unable to stop her hands shaking. John turns and looks at her, he sees her hands shaking and taken them, comforting her. He stares into her deep hazel eyes, full of fear, but also determination and the tinniest hint of confidence. He smiles at her and squeezes her hands, then lets go and keeps walking, and she follows. Finally, the come to a doorway, then entrance to the nest. Kate takes a deep breathe, and enters, john following behind her. Patrick's arms from drumming for so long and hard, but he keeps at it, knowing that the noise will for sure distract the aliens enough so that john and Kate could go rescue Jake. He hits the crash a couple times, making the noise louder. He is concentrating so much on being loud, that he doesn't notice as alien creep into the room, and close the door. When he does realize, its too late, the alien jumps on him, knocking him out. The alien screeches into the hallway, and immediately, the other aliens gather around it, the alien holding Patrick backs up into the jam room, the rest following him. Once the last alien is inside, they gather snap at each other, trying to decide who will take its first bite out of Patrick. Patrick awakens, without them noticing, with the last ounce of strength he has, he reaches up and slams the jam room door, locking it, then lays his head down on the floor, ignoring the hissing and growling noise that the creatures are making around him, then they turn on him. It takes awhile for the aliens to realize that they are trapped. Shrieking with rage, they try to get out, but cant. Patrick had done his part in saving Jake, but also had died for it.

Kate enters cautiously into the generator room, noticing that the walls covered in slime, are glowing slightly, causing the room to be filled with a fluorescent green light. She looks around the generator room, john following behind her. Suddenly she hears a groan, and freezes. She grabs her flashlight and shines it around the room, john takes out his flashlight too. " start searching the floors, he might be in here" john says, and they do. Kate walks around, eyes on the floor. She hears another soft moan to her left, she looks and sees a shoe, attached to the wall . The shoe is attached to a foot, her flashlight follows the foot up to a leg, then to Jake, suspended on the wall,covered in substance that looks like tar. She stares at him, his face very pale, and he looks barely alive. "John" she whispers, john come over to her and sees Jake. " Oh man" he whispers, then walks over to Jake up on the wall, "Jake!" he whispers loudly, Jake doesn't respond. John pats his foot, " were gonna get you down, Jake" he whispers, then tugs on his foot. It doesn't budge. John and Kate stare at each other, how will they get him down? Kate looks up and notices jakes cell phone, in his hand, she reaches up and take it. As she does so, Jake awakens with a start. He opens his eyes slightly and stares down at them, delirious, from so much pain. Kate pats his hand, "its ok Jake, were here to save you, your fine" she says, Jake tries to argue, but is so weak that he cant. Kate takes his hand, and he winces at his broken wrist and fingers, she doesn't notice. "John, reach up and grab his shirt there, were its poking out" she says, and john does so, "on the count of 3 were gonna pull his off" Kate says, john nods, "1,2,3" Kate says, and they pull. Jake falls off quickly, falling to the floor. Kate kneels down next to him and, looks up at john, "lets go" she says, and john nods, he bends down and picks up Jake as gently as he can and puts him on his back, so he could carry him in a piggy back fashion. Then they turn and quickly leave the nest. They run as fast as they can back up the 5 flights of stairs and back into the rooms they were in before. John gently lays Jake on one of the couches and walks over to Kate, who is staring at the map on the table. " We need to get out of here" she says, john nods, " there's an emergency spacecraft here" he says, pointing, she nods. " Is it still there?" she ask, john nods, " it should be, since im the only one who has a key for it" Kate nods, " well lets try to get to it as quickly as possible. Jake needs a doctor", john nods, " we have a first aid kit here, we should try to fix him up enough so he can at least walk a little, that way I wont have to carry him" he says, and Kate nods. " Were is it?" she asks, john points to a cabinet and she nods, then goes over to get it. " What about Patrick?" she asks, and she opens the kit, " lets check the jam room with the camcorder, he probably still there, once that jam rooms locked, nothing can get in or out of it. Those aliens are probably all around it, trying to get inside" john says, and turns on the camcorder, flipping it to the jam room camera, he stares at it, then shuts it off quickly, "man oh man" he whispers, and sits down on the floor, nauseous. Kate puts down the first aid kit and quickly walks over to him, " what happened?" she asks softly, "is Patrick alright?" she asks, john can only shake his head, "I'll spare you the details" he says darkly. Kate sucks in her breathe, " you mean he's" she starts, john nods, " oh no" she whispers, " he was so nice, doing that for us" she says sadly, " it wasn't right for him to die like that" she mutters, then slowly stands up and takes a breathe. " I will not cry. I will not cry" she thinks hard to herself, "it'll freak Jake out if I cry" she thinks, then grabs the 1st aid kit and walks over to Jake. She sits next to him on the couch, he looks up at her, barely able to keep his eyes open. She smiles at him, " hey jake" she says quietly, he tries to talk, but coughs instead, " do you want some water?" she asks, he shakes his head. she pulls out a cloth from her bag and starts to wipe the slime off his face and hands, he winces as she touches his broken fingers. John comes up to her, carrying a stretcher. " i found the aircraft, lets put him in here and get outta here" he says, kate nods as john puts the stretcher down on the table. she turns to Jake, " were gonna lift you up into the stretcher, and were gonna get off this planet, ok?" she tells him, he nods and closes his eyes. kate and John lift him up, he winces alittle bit, but lets them put him down on the stretcher. then they quickly walk out of the room. kate looks back over her shoulder, glad to be leaving the place that had caused so much death and pain.

they board the ship and kate gives a sigh of relief as john closes the aircraft door they set Jake down in one of the cargo rooms. " watch his, while i get us outta here" john says, kate nods and takes a chair to sit in. John leaves and she looks out the cargo bay window. suddenly she glimpses something in the reflection, she jumps and turns around, but nothings there. "john?" she asks, but hedoesn'treply. kate stands up, jake looks up at her, " dont leave me" he whispers, kate gently pats his arm, " ill be right back, dont worry" she says and walks out into the hallway cautiously. she takes a couple steps forward and notices something shining on the ground, she bends down to look at it and realizes thats its slime. " crap" she thinks, then runs up to the control room. as shes running, she hears a scream and feels the ship jerk violently. "john!" she shouts and runs to the control room. when she enters she sees it, the alien. John and it are fighting, johnbrandishinga broken pipe and the alien swinging its tail around,trying to spike him with it. kate holds back a laugh, the sight is almost comical. she picks up a broom from an open closet and throws it at the alien, it hits its back. " hey bozo! over here!" kate shouts, the alien growls and abandons john, it chases after her as she runs down the long spaceship hallway. kate keeps running down it, trying to find anothercorridorto run down. " how big is this ship?" she asks herself, out of breathe. Just as she starts to relax, the alien tackles her from behind, kate shrieks and whacks it with her broom. the creature snarls and tries to bite her head off. the alien claws at her, but she rolls to her left and it misses, she whacks it with her broom again, and this time it bites the broom in half. " crap" kate thinks. just she shes about to give up hope, she hears a small but strong voice shout, " hey! leave her alone!" both kate and the alien look up; Jake, shaking and trembling, barely able to stand is limping down the hallway, waving a part of the stretcher that he was brought in on. the alien leaves kate and scampers after Jake. Kate garbs her broken broom and jumps on the alien's back, it shrieks and tries to get her off with it tail, but instead, it impales itself with its own tail. the alien groans and falls to the ground, kate falls with it, alien blood getting all over her jeans. she shrieks as the acid starts to eat away at the material. the alien groans is last groan and collapses; it has killed itself trying to eat kate.

Kate stands up shakily and nudges it with her foor, " is it...dead?" she asks, jake shrugs and leans against the corridor wall, sliding to the ground. Kate rushes over to him, he's still in pretty bad shape. " thank you" she says sitting down next to him, he smiles his brilliant smile at her, even though he is injured and covered in goop, he still makes her heart melt. " no, thank you kate, you saved me" he says, she smiles at him, and he looks into her eyes, she looks back, and she sees what shes been hoping to see everyday since she laid eyes on jake; love. he leans forward and kisses her softly on her lips. Kate smiles and kisses back, he touches her face gently, not caring that his fingers were broken. " hey you too lovebirds" a voice says, they both look up. john is standing, a few feet away from look, a slight look of amusement on his face. " we still have a planet to fly too" he says, motioning for them to follow him. they down, Kate helps jake up, he leans on her and they slowly walk back to his room. Kate sits him on his bed, and he winces. " hey kate, could you help me throw thisoverlargecockroachout the back of the ship?" John asks, kate and Jake laugh. Jake pats her hand,squeezingit softly, " ill be here when you get back, im not going anywhere" he says smiling. Kate nods and follows John down thecorridor. they heave the huge creature up and drag it towards the airlock. As soon as its floating in space, they walk back towards the control room, john pats her, " are you ok?" he asks, kate shrugs, " yea, im fine, but look what that stupid thing did to my jeans" she pouts, showing him her holey jeans. John laughs at her, she rolls her eyes, but then starts laughing too. They stop by jakes room, " you know, kate, this is the first time you've talked so much in a day, i think you broke your own record" john says, smiling. Kate smacks him lightly, trying not to smile, " hey thats not...not" she starts, but then laughs, " not what? its true" john says, she laughs and smack his again. " what are you two doing?" jake moans from inside. they giggle more, and john hugs her. " ill leave you too lovebirds alone" he says,grinning. Kate motions to smack him again, but he raises an eyebrow, " save it for jake" he says, then walks off. Kate shakes her head at him, then turns into Jakes room. when jake sees her, he tries to stand up, but falls over, she catches him and sits him on the bed, he rests his head in her lap and looks up, beaming at her, she smiles lovingly back down. " your pretty amazing" jake says, drifting off to sleep, Kate's smile broadens and she touches his hand, he takes hers in his and they sit together, as the ship carried them into a bright and alien-cockroach free future.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hoped you liked it? Maybe? Just a little? I was an idiot back then. Hahahaa.


End file.
